Driving aid devices exist, which enable to monitor the driving in such a way that the driver himself can see how much fuel he is consuming and if the consumption is greater or lower than the expected. However, interactive systems do not exist to help the driver operate in a more ecological and economical manner; and secondly, solve the following technical problems derived from the monitoring of the driving.                (a) Figure out the degree of driving risk as compared to a set of safe driving standards for each type of road that would enable the driver to anticipate that a manoeuvre is dangerous and therefore, the possibility of engaging in serious risk if this manoeuvre is carried out; for example, passing in an unauthorized zone, excessive speed or other cases of interest.        (b) Control the expenditures derived from fuel consumption and others; in a way that such expenditures can be efficiently controlled.        (c) Control the anticipation distance with other vehicles, which is defined as the distance a vehicle must maintain with respect to other vehicles in order to take as much advantage as possible of a vehicle's inertia, as well as thanks to global positioning systems such as GPS, Galileo®, Glonass® or similar and their combination of maps, inform the user, without a connection to the vehicle, of engaging in excessive acceleration for an ecological operation of the vehicle and this way be able to minimize the fuel consumption.        
European patent with publication number EP1811411 describes a method and a system for monitoring the driving style. In particular, it describes how to train the driver and analyze the driving in such a way as to improve the safety and economic efficiency when operating a vehicle. To accomplish this, a driving profile is generated in the database based on the data acquired from the vehicle (it is not a device that has the optimum conditions of the car stored in its database; instead, it requires reading the data provided from the engine control unit) and the vehicle's route. Additionally, this profile generates an external server, which is accessible to the user “afterwards”, and the driver is then responsible for changing his habits without any type of interaction with the system; he is a passive receiver of this information, which is not provided in real time. Therefore, and in accordance with this document, it is advisable that the following technical problems be resolved: (i) total independence of the vehicle where to install the device; and (ii) a greater interaction with the user, emitting instant recommendations regarding driving in a safe manner.